In some hydrocarbon recovery systems and/or downhole systems, electronics and/or other sensitive hardware may be included in a drill string. In some cases, a drill string may be exposed to both repetitive vibrations including a relatively consistent frequency and to vibratory shocks that may not be repetitive. Each of the repetitive vibrations and shock vibrations may damage and/or otherwise interfere with the operation of the electronics, such as, but not limited to, measurement while drilling (MWD) devices and/or logging while drilling (LWD) devices, and/or any other vibration-sensitive device of a drill string. Some electronic devices are packaged in vibration resistant housings that are not capable of protecting the electronic devices against both the repetitive and shock vibrations. Active vibration isolation systems can isolate the electronics from harmful vibration but at added expense.